At All Cost
The team starts out the day with jogging around the grounds of the Hartford Estate. But the training quickly becomes a competition that Ronny has to win at, so she picks up the pace to beat Mack. Ronny easily makes it back to the mansion, while the others stagger in quite some time later, and they're exhausted. Meanwhile, Moltor begins planning an experiment on his Lava Lizards. Now clean and refreshed, Dax, Will, Rose and Ronny are playing a board game. But again, Ronny's competitive nature kicks, letting the others realize that now playing games with Ronny, isn't that fun. With game time over, Mr. Hartford and Mack enter. Andrew asks who else wants to help test out the new blaster, besides Mack. Ronny is the only willing participant. The Red and Yellow Rangers test out the new Drill Blaster, but both are knocked around the test area, due to the powerful kick back in the new weapon. So with the Drill Blaster being too powerful even for Ranger Mode, Andrew explains how Hartford Industries has designed an armor to help disperse the kick back. But he needs something with enough energy to power it. Moltor is testing to see which of his Lava Lizards is the strongest. The winner of the battle Moltor transforms into a new monster called Valcon, half lizard and half dragon. The Rangers try to intervene, but Moltor blast them, and then Valcon gives them a taste of his power, allowing the monster & Moltor to escape. At his Lava Cave, Moltor plots on how to make Valcon invincible. Back at the base, Andrew informs them that he has solved the energy problem with the new armor. He has purchased a Dragon Scale from a music store owner in Briarwood. The scale is from the dragon Fire Heart. Andrew plans on having Mack try the armor first, but since Ronny wants to be first so badly, Mack steps aside. Mack is trying to finish a book he's reading, but Ronny' wants him to play a game with her. Mack try to lightly tell her that it's not any fun to play games with her, since all she concentrates on is winning. On their way to deliver the Dragon Scale, two drivers are ambushed by Moltor and Valcon. The drivers manage to escape . . . and the evil villains steal the Dragon Scale. The Rangers show up and try their best to take on Valcon. But all their attacks aren't powerful enough. The Red Ranger manages to find that the monster's weak spot is it's back. The other Rangers fire their Drive Defenders at the back, weakening Valcon. Before the Rangers can attack again, Moltor attacks them. The two villains are then able to escape. Back at the base, the team is scanning for any traces of Moltor, but are coming up with nothing. Moltor and Valcon are at a warehouse, where he is heating the monster and the scale up severely, so that the scale will then expand, wrap around Valcon, and make him invincible. Ronny has a talk with Spencer, who makes her realize that it's not about winning everything, it's about enjoying the fun you have with friends. The Rangers find Moltor and head out. The Red Ranger decides to take on Moltor, and sends the others go find the scale. The others find Valcon and the scale, but it's too hot. The Red Ranger's battle with Moltor ends when the lava villain escapes. The Rangers have no choice but to form the DriveMax Megazord Mixer Formation. They use the Cement Blast of the Mixer Driver to cover the warehouse, thus containing the heat explosion. After the explosion, Valcon is still the same. This is due to the other Rangers being successful in taking the Dragon Scale back. The Red Ranger jumps in to battle the beast. Ronny's learned her lesson, and give Mack the Dragon Scale. Allowing him to power up the Defender Vest and use the Drill Blaster Mixer Mode. With the Mixer Mode blast, Valcon is turned to stone. And with one shot from the Drill Blaster Drill Mode, Valcon is destroyed. Later, Mack and Ronny are playing a long game of foosball, and Mack ends up handing Ronny her first lose, which she takes amazingly well. Down in the base, Andrew tells Spencer that he believes he has found where the team should begin their search for the next jewel; the Legendary Hou-ou Bird.